


Tumblr Pornlet 10: Green

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM themes, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, Safewords, Spanking, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Are you sure you want to try this, Der?"





	Tumblr Pornlet 10: Green

“Are you sure you want to try this, Der?" Stiles could feel the heat and strength of Derek's hard-on pressed against his thigh, but he wanted to ask the question again anyway.

Derek pushed himself up on his elbows and turned his face a little so that Stiles could see his eyes when he answered. "I wouldn't have asked for it if I didn't want it, baby, and I wouldn't have marked it as a five on that kink-sheet we filled in if it didn't get me hot." He rolled his hips, and his cock head nudged Stiles other leg. Derek's briefs were wet through with pre-cum and, well.

"I know you wanted it on bare skin," Derek's tongue flicked out at the mention of that, and he ground himself down, flattening the curve of his back for a moment. Stiles' breath caught before he could continue. "I just wanna try it like this for the first time, okay?"

Derek pushed himself up fully this time, kneeling back before twisting so he could bend down and take a long, wet kiss. Stiles leaned into it and moaned as Derek dragged his fingers over the leg hair he'd rubbed his dripping cock into before. He ended the kiss with a final press against Stiles' lips and said, "It's more than okay. We both need to be into this for it to be any fun." He looked down at where Stiles' dick was leaking, and his voice lowered. "I want you to spank me and then fuck me long and slow with your big cock. I bet you can make me come without touching mine."

Stiles stole another quick kiss. "If you can take ten on each cheek, it's a deal, big guy. Color?"

"Green."

**Author's Note:**

> Images this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/161276278311/are-you-sure-you-want-to-try-this-der-stiles). Link is kinda NSFW.


End file.
